UGI Army
The UGI Army is by far the largest military unit in the UGI and is trained to fight the enemy on the ground and take the fight to them. They are well known for their dark grey armor as it is the same armor as the UGI Marine Corps but they do not have a long radio antennae. Training Trained to fight in any Terrain these soldiers are considered to be heavily armored and armed. They begin training on the most inhospitable place in the UGI..... Terisu. Trained to fight to the death, and to never surrender. History These soldiers when they were trained were trained alongside with the Marines, Navy, and Air Force for the first part of the basic training. During their operations on planets they began to take planets by planets. Corporate War During the Corporate War the UGI Army dealt serious blows to the enemy forces, though they opted to level areas of intrest they still were a force to be reckoned with. Post Sorghelli War The UGI Army wore armor that they used during the Novan Galaxy that was still intimidating and they chose to wear this armor as a permanent choice as it was still hardened and not many organizations could destroy the armor minus the Imperium, though it would take a little work this organization was rebuilt but with clones instead of actual soldiers as well as the marines wearing fully cloned soldiers. Nephalim War The UGI Army during the Nephalim War was heavily modified and different than most other wars their uniform was that of Taiidan and Earth design taking a different route than the other. During the war the UGI army posted entire Divisions to fight the Nephalim even though they knew they were going to die this is a second time the UGI pitted its men against an unstoppable force in a effort to buy time to evacuate the facilities of all civilians. The soldiers were once again honored and the UGI Marine Corps even stopped making fun of the UGI Army because many of the soldiers who fought and died went out taking the Nephalim with them. Even though the UGI ended up surrendering to the Nephalim they did manage to kill nearly four times more Nephalim than the UGI lost men; it was just sheer amount of Nephalim that kept the UGI from winning. Never in UGI history did they ever surrender but the soldiers when told the UGI surrendered that were left in the Pegasus they were outraged that they UGI turned its back on its fallen warriors to the point they nearly revolted. The UGI Intelligence was sparking this seed because they were trying to catch the UGI president in the act of staging the war with the Nephalim after Cipher 2 discovered secret meetings between the Nephalim and the UGI about what planets to attack. The president was then taken into custody and was executed publicly. Equipement *SOLARIS Plasma Rifle *EURYS Heavy Plasma Rifle *Banisher Heavy Machine Gun Category:UGI Category:UGI Military Units